


Is this what hell looks like?

by TwinkleTwinkleWeaboo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood is also mentioned, Don't expect this to be updated really quickly, I do have a lot of ideas tho, I'm sorry this will probably be so terrible, Keith has a lot of anxiety bruh, Lots of Cursing, M/M, So much angst, Some Fluff, hopefully l can make this interesting, idk what you were expecting lmao, in the future, maybe kissing, no one can tell me otherwise, probably not, probably slow burn, there may be a happy ending, there will be arguing, there will be gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleTwinkleWeaboo/pseuds/TwinkleTwinkleWeaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith should have known this would happen, well maybe not entirely, there were things he was still, in his mind, trying to piece together. One minute he was with Hunk, Shiro, Lance, and Pidge. The next minute he had woken up with a headache that was excruciating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Silent Hill.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...I thought a Silent Hill AU would be a good idea. I don't have too much to say about this other then it will get more graphic as time progresses but that is just bc silent hill is a very graphic game

Keith should have known this would happen, well maybe not entirely, there were things he was still, in his mind, trying to piece together. One minute he was with Hunk, Shiro, Lance, and Pidge. The next minute he had woken up with a headache that was excruciating. When he had opened his eyes he noticed that he was slammed up against a nearby window that was cracked of the van that Hunk had been driving, now Hunk was a very good driver so if this was a crash it definitely wasn't Hunk's fault. Keith glanced over, his eyes skimming around as he tried to figure out what exactly had happened. First of all, the driver seat and passenger seat were empty, meaning Pidge and Hunk had either gone through the windshield or they left the van. Secondly, Lance was squished up against Keith, making everything more uncomfortable. Thirdly, Shiro was also gone, and the car door closest to Lance's side was wide open. In conclusion Keith and Lance were alone in the van and something had happened. Keith lifted his hand to rub his aching forehead when he felt a warm substance get on his finger tips, he paused and brought his hand down in front of his face to investigate. Blood. His fingers had blood on them. Keith tried to shift, which caused his shoulder to bump against Lance's cheek, causing the tan male to groan audibly. At least that fucker was alive. Keith decided to nudge Lance more, he groaned louder this time and opened his eyes, glaring up at Keith. 

"Dude seriously? You couldn't have just let me sleep a little longer?" Lance protested, but groaned again almost automatically, he sat up and rubbed his face before his tired eyes gazed upon Keith's face, he then froze when he noticed the blood. "Keith your head--"

"I know, don't panic," Keith said calmly, interrupting Lance abruptly. Lance's eyebrows knitted together as a worried expression washed upon his face. Lance then looked around noticing the other three friends missing.

"Where is everyone?! And what the hell happened?" Lance demanded, as if Keith actually knew any of the answers. 

"I have no idea but you need to calm the fuck down," Keith answered, slowly unbuckling his seatbelt. He placed his hand on the door handle of the car door closest to him, he then pushed the door opened and stumbled out of his seat, nearly falling over when he stood. He glanced around, fog was completely surrounding the car, he couldn't see a damn thing. It also appeared like it was snowing. 

"HUNK! PIDGE! SHIRO!" Keith called loudly, his voice echoing in the nothingness that surrounded them. There were no replies and he couldn't help but sigh in defeat. Lance had gotten out next, he also stumbled once he stood up and bumped into Keith nearly causing them both to lose balance and topple over, luckily Keith had quick thinking and he grabbed Lance around his waist to support him, he also used this opportunity to support himself by pressing against Lance's side. 

"It's like they completely disappeared," Lance muttered, which was essentially stating the obvious, but Keith wasn't going to comment about that.

"There's gotta be a town nearby or something, that's probably where they all headed towards for help," Keith reassured him. Lance nodded looking over at Keith. 

"We need to go look then, did we have any flashlights in the van?"

"I think so hang on," Keith mumbled, slowly letting go of Lance to go rummage around the van. His search didn't go wasted, he found a mini flashlight that could hook onto clothing and he let out a sigh of relief, he quickly stuck into onto his red jacket and then hopped back out of the van to go over back to Lance. He once more wrapped an arm around his waist and they began to walk as soon as Keith clicked the light on. 

"Even with that light it's hard to tell where anything is," Lance mumbled, glancing around regardless of the fog keeping everything from their sight. Keith had slowly nodded his head he felt one of the pieces of snow fall on his face, but it didn't melt like it should have. Keith raised a brow and wiped the snow off, but what was left was black smudge. Keith froze, causing his walking to seize. Ashes, this wasn't snow, it was ashes. Lance looked over at Keith and paused when he noticed black smudged on his cheek. 

"Is that...ash?" Lance asked quietly, he found this whole occurrence strange considering nothing smelt like it was burning, and there wasn't smoke of flames anywhere to be found. Keith sighed and looked back over at Lance, their eyes meeting instantly. 

"I don't know why but I have a really bad feeling about all of this suddenly," Keith whispered, pausing to lightly bite his lip. 

"I don't think there's really anything we can do besides trudge on and hope for the best," Lance mumbled. He began to walk again, dragging Keith along with him as their feet padded along on the ash filled ground. The silence of everything made Keith feel uneasy, especially since usually in situations like these you'd at least hear birds chirping, our squirrels scurrying around trying to scavenge for food. But this, this was too quiet, there wasn't any noises besides their shoes lightly tapping on the concrete paved road. He subconsciously gripped Lance's waist a bit tighter, causing the taller male to let out a small grunt. 

"Jesus Keith watch your grip there," he hissed lightly. Keith instantly loosened his grip, surprised by the sudden outburst from Lance. 

"Sorry...I'm just getting anxious, I really don't trust any of this, it's so quiet." 

"It's probably just because there isn't any animals around in this particular area."

"And that's the weird thing. Animals are everywhere. Don't you find this even the slightest bit weird?"

"Of course I do, but getting freaked out about it isn't gonna do much good for either of--" Lance cut himself off when he noticed a sign in the distance. "Wait," he mumbled tugging Keith along to get closer to it. 

'Welcome to Silent Hill.' The sign read and Lance raised a brow, squinting his coffee colored eyes at the sign. 

"I don't remember that being a town Hunk said we'd pass by on this road trip," he mentioned quietly. 

"We must of taken a wrong turn, that's all it is probably," Keith commented. Lance hesitantly nodded and they continued on with their slow pace, both of them staying close together in an extremely cautious manner. In hindsight their situation was immensely terrifying, their friends were all gone and they were in new territory that they've never been in before, they were going in completely blind not sure what could await them the next turn. Keith paused realizing something, he quickly stuffed his available hand in his back pocket, pulling out his phone quickly, he then checked it about to call Hunk but he frowned when he noticed that there was no signal.

"Of fucking course," he growled quietly, shoving his phone back in his pocket. Lance took this moment to glance over at Keith with a raised eyebrow. 

"There's no signal," Keith explained. "So that being said there's no way to contact the others." 

Lance sighed at that and let out a quiet huff. Deciding that once more it would be best to just move on.

At some point they saw a figure in the distance, although whoever it was happened to be moving oddly, almost like their limbs were contorted. Keith and Lance both paused when they noticed the figure continually approaching and getting closer. 

"I don't think that's anyone we're looking for," Keith whispered quietly, glancing nervously at Lance and tightening his grip on him once more. Lance winced and started pulling Keith aside slowly, praying that they wouldn't be seen by whatever that was. The figure, however, started moving at a slightly quicker pace, and once it was even closer Keith and Lance froze altogether. The figure wasn't anything nearly human, its legs were bending in odd angles, its arms were missing and its chest looked like it was about to burst open at any given moment and spew it's insides all over the place. Its neck was curved, its head thrown back. It didn't even have a face.

"Oh my fucking God."


	2. Every god damn thing is locked and we're fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell do we do?!" Keith hissed in a whisper, he stared up at Lance his eyes begging for a suggestion, something, anything!
> 
> "Fuck I don't know! That thing isn't even fucking human!" Lance growled quietly, backing up with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I managed to update wow.
> 
> I kinda tried really hard to make this better at least?? It probably isn't lol I'm so sorry.
> 
> So anyways if you wanna stalk me on tumblr that'd be great
> 
> (It's um cat-purinsesu pls come say hi)

"What the hell do we do?!" Keith hissed in a whisper, he stared up at Lance his eyes begging for a suggestion, something, anything!

"Fuck I don't know! That thing isn't even fucking human!" Lance growled quietly, backing up with Keith. This situation couldn't get anymore worse for the two of them, they had no weapons, they had no backup, and they couldn't even scramble up a plan. Both of them were painfully aware of these facts. 

"Do we book it past the thing or--" Lance was cut off as soon as the monster spit something, luckily it didn't hit either of the two males, however when it touched the ground it sizzled and started to cause the pavement to melt. 

"Fuck, fuck, okay that's acid that's fucking acid! Keith I'm panicking!" Lance cried, urgently grabbing one of Keith's wrists and looking at the smaller male desperately. Keith tried to think, he really did, there had to be something he could do! He glanced around quickly pulling Lance along as he found an open tunnel nearby, they both ran to it, stomping at the ground as they did so. 

Keith finally spotted something, the bright glint caused him to halt completely, a pipe, it wasn't a big weapon, and god knows it wasn't the most useful either, but if he could get close enough and distract it just a bit, they should be able to get out of there. Keith quickly picked up the pipe, the monster had obviously followed. Keith took a deep breath, he slowly released his grip on Lance and of course the taller male had looked at him like he was insane. 

"Keith don't you dare fucking do that."

Keith ignored him, he slowly approached the creature and it spit acid again, Keith got out of the way and quickly ran up to it, bringing the pipe down at the top of its head. A loud sickening crack could be heard but Keith didn't stop there, he bashed the pipe against the creature's head multiple times, causing blood to splatter on him and his clothes. He didn't care, he couldn't care, what was important was the thing dying. 

After a couple more hits Keith slowed to a stop, its head had been completely busted open, thick red liquid was pooling around the creature and it went motionless. Keith slowly dropped the blood drenched pipe, he started shaking before he realized how hard it was to breathe, fuck he didn't need this happening here. He started wheezing and his head was spinning around from the string of thoughts that tried to infiltrate his mind. He then clutched his stomach, and vomited, he was wheezing and hacking out the contents that had built up in his throat, his shoulders aching from how tense they had gotten.

Once he was soon done he wiped his mouth, and his chest tightened. He was breathing heavily as if he wasn't getting enough air in his lungs.

"Keith breathe," Lance murmured gently wrapping an arm around the smaller male. Since when had Lance gotten so close? Keith tried to ignore that thought process and he began taking deep breaths, fuck it was way too hard to calm down. 

"Hey, hey, look at me," Lance commanded cupping Keith's face, causing their eyes to meet. 

"We're okay Keith, it's gonna be okay." 

"But what if it's not? Lance there's gonna be more monsters out there!"

"Keith."

"What if they got Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge?!"

"Keith!"

"What are we gonna do Lance?! We're alone! All we have that's even remotely considered a weapon is a pipe! If there's more of them there's no way we'll stand a chance and--"

"KEITH!"

"What?!" 

"Take a deep breath," Lance instructed, lightly stroking Keith's cheek with his thumb. Keith seemed to almost instantly calm down and he started taking deep breaths. 

"We know that we're in a town called Silent Hill, so that must mean there should be shops nearby. Or at least places that'll have shelter, all we have to do is get there, we can even run if we need to," Lance mentioned. Keith slowly nodded.

"So...do we keep walking then?"

"I don't think we have very many options at the moment Keith." 

"I know..but I'm still...worried I guess."

"Hey, I get that, but if this will increase our chances of finding the others we should do it."

Keith nodded, he picked up the pipe and they trudged on through the fog, this time Lance's hand hesitantly took Keith's, and he didn't feel any relief until he felt a small squeeze. They weren't the type to comfort each other, in fact it was rare to see the pair not bickering, but in a situation like this it was hard to argue when they were petrified. 

Walking started to grow tiring, and the fog practically seemed never ending, Keith only felt more scared the further they walked. They had no idea what could lie ahead, they had no idea if there were more monsters of it was just a figment of their imagination, but they had seen the exact same thing. Something was wrong here, it was terribly wrong and it made Keith's stomach lurch. Keith clutched onto Lance's hand tightly, this was the only thing he could cling to that could make him feel even a tad bit safe. He was having to constantly remind himself to take deep breaths, of course Lance had noticed this but didn't say a word.

Within a few more minutes they passed by a shop and both of them paused, looking at each other with surprised faces. 

"We're in the town," Lance stated, getting closer to examine the shop. 

"Yeah, should we go in there and see if anyone is in there?" Keith asked, lightly chewing on his bottom lip. Lance had nodded and he led Keith to the shop, he tried to push the door open, but to no avail. Lance sighed and pressed his forehead against the glass groaning quietly.

"It's locked." 

"I guess we should continue on then." 

Lance nodded and they went back to walking around, there were multiple shops but almost every single one of them seemed to be locked. This only caused Lance to become quickly frustrated until he paused.

"Fuck it's like being here is pointless! But I have no idea where they hell the other three could have possibly gone besides here!" He growled throwing his hands up in exasperation. Keith frowned and sighed quietly. 

"Maybe they locked the doors, or maybe there's keys around or something, but we can't give up Lance," Keith mumbled, trying to reassure the taller male. Lance only huffed.

They had went on wandering around the town, a hospital came into their sight and there were some cars around. Keith let out a sigh of relief. 

"We should go in there," he urged, looking up at Lance. 

"Hell no."

"Lance--"

"Have you seen any horror movies or games?! That's a bad idea, hospitals mean instant death!"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"Yes! There's other places to look besides that creepy ass hospital. I'm not going in there!"

"Fine then I'll go alone."

"No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not, we are not separating that's another bad idea!"

"Well I'm not missing the chance to find a bigger area to look around! If you wanna be such a big wimp then so be it! But I am not going to chicken out here!" 

Lance was about to come up with a retort, but Keith had already let go of his hand and was heading towards the direction of the hospital. Lance groaned quietly and quickly followed behind. Keith side-eyed him.

"I thought you weren't going to come along," Keith muttered. Lance grabbed his hand once more. 

"Well it was either follow you to the hellish hospital or be left alone, I chose the latter," Lance mumbled, letting out a small huff. "We're supposed to stick together, and I guess if this seems like a good idea to you I should follow along."

"That's....actually kind of mature of you Lance, actually that's just really surprising."

"Shut up."

Keith couldn't help but let out a small laugh, even in this nightmarish situation Lance was still Lance. 

At some point without realizing it they had gotten to the hospital entrance, Keith was very reluctant but he slowly grabbed ahold of one of the door's handles and pushed, it opened with a rather loud squeak that had caused Keith to jump slightly, he heard Lance snicker and he shot the tanned male a glare before he swatted his arm.

"Ouch!" Lance hissed and pouted. Keith merely smirked and led on, the light from his flashlight revealed darkened areas around the hospital, everything seemed old and very much so rusted. There was a lot of dust, and the smell was so putrid, it was awful and Keith nearly gagged. Lance moved a hand up to his face to pinch his nose.

"I knew this would be a bad idea!" He hissed, already looking mildly concerned. Keith just sighed.

"I never said it was a good one, I just knew this was really one of our only options." 

"Yeah well just lead the way genius."

"God you're such an asshole sometimes."

"Bite me."

"No thanks." 

Keith started walking around, of course he started noticing a few things. The first main important thing was the fact that it seemed like every part of the hospital was pitch black. The second thing he discovered was that the tiles on the floor looked exactly like ones you'd see in horror movies where the hospital is really old. A lot of the tiles were cracked and he noticed blood stains every now and then, but Lance didn't so he never said a word. Thirdly, the place got more creepy as they continued on, it felt like the air was growing heavier and Keith felt himself rapidly switch from normal breathing to heavy breathing, it became an on and off thing. Lastly, Keith swore he would hear other footsteps, or very quiet hisses and groans, which only led him to believe that there was most likely monsters here as well. 

At some point something cause both Keith and Lance to stop dead in there tracks, a siren, a very, very loud siren. It sounded like it was surrounding the whole town, and it sounded like one of those warning tornado sirens that would be blaring. 

"What the hell?" Keith whispered, he reached a hand over to grab on to Lance's arm, which soon led him to clutching onto it as the siren got louder.

Then things started getting worse, the walls around them started peeling and cracking, vanishing into thin air as more rust appeared. The hospital started turning into a copper color all around and Keith had no idea what to do besides panic.

"What is even happening here?" 


End file.
